Jōnetsu ga kirai to yoba reru
by Murasaki Hoshi
Summary: Orphaned at the age of five, taught the way of the ninja at the age of five, adopted by Uchihas' at the age of five, and at the age of twenty, I return to my village, to fall in love with my worst enemy. ItaxOc R&R !DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Jōnetsu ga kirai to yoba reru**

_A Passion Called Hate_

Prologue

* * *

My silky shoulder length hair flew behind me as I fastened my pace. But after some time paused as my companion did so. "We're here…" he said grinning and made a path from the bushes for me to look.

Sure enough, there was a village gate and two ninjas guarding it.

"So, when do I get my reward? More specially, _what_ is my reward?" he said again, grinning his same gleeful grin.

"Reward?" I cocked my head sideward.

"Yeah, you know, for bringing you here. C'mon princess, you must've had something in mind." He said.

"Maybe a bag of gold or even a priceless gem would do," a playful grin took over his mouth. "Or maybe…a kiss from a beautiful girl like you…"he said running his hand through my locks.

I sighed. These typed of guys were just…annoying. But I gave him a half-smile. A fake one. "You know what? How would you like something even better?" I smirked. I could've sworn I saw a thought bubble with perverted things in it. _Ewh!_

"Like?" he had a perverted grin on his face. I walked closer to him and brought my mouth to his ear. "Death." I muttered the single word.

"Eh?-" before he could utter another word my katana hit his through and his head was lying fallen on the ground. With a thud, the corpse fell onto the ground.

I ran my own hand through my locks, _yuck!_

I turned back to the village. "So there you are, Konoha…I haven't seen you in a while…" I said to myself. "Now that I am here…let the chaos begin…" I muttered again.

Slowly, a smirk twitched up the corner of my lips. Yes, things _are _going to be a little...chaotic now.

**

* * *

**

And here, is the prologue of my first ever story! Please go easy one me! Read and Review! Thank youh~

**_ ~~~Ai-chan_**


	2. And so she returns

**Caution:  
Beware of OOCnes!**

* * *

**Jōnetsu ga kirai to yoba reru**

_A Passion Called Hate_

And so it she returns…

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The streets of Konoha had never been so quiet…All eyes were locked on a quad, making their way to the hokage tower.

The quad was no other than the infamous Team 7 along with a certain some one…Who was the someone anyways? Non other than that guy called Uchiha Itachi.

Not a sound was heard…that was, until the fangirls spotted them!

"Ohmigod! It's Itachi-kun!"

"Oh, there's Sasu-kun too!"

"Marry me 'tachi-kun!"

"Have my babies Sasu-chan!"

All of Konoha was once again in its real form, as the people got back to work. ^.^

But what about our favorite heroes of Konoha?

"It's not fair!" Naruto wailed as they fled into the safety-ness of the hokage tower, with the fangirls locked outside.

"Be quiet! We were glad no fanboys were around!" Sakura hissed at the wailing boy.

"It's not fair! How come teme and his even-more-teme looking brother have all the luck! It's just not fair!" he cried.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke replied panting from all the running. "You'll survive kiddo." Itachi said panting as well, and messed with his hair.

For a moment, Sasuke almost looked hurt. His brother was messing with his…well, he wouldn't say _enemy, _so rival would work. His brother, _his brother, _choose his _rival_ over _him!_ Now how was that expectable?

For a moment, Sasuke too wanted shout out loud, 'It's not fair!' but he knew better than to.

Itachi, reading his brother's expression, even though he didn't show them, smirked, and went over to mess with his hair.

Sakura watched from afar. She had already made her way to Tsunade's office, but couldn't help but take note of the scene. A small smile twitched up her lips. Sasuke was jealous. _Sasuke_ was _jealous! _How cute!

Gaining back her consciousness into the real world she called out to them. "C'mon, Tsunade will be waiting." The trio, without any hesitation, followed her.

When the trio got there, there unlike all the other times Itachi had seen her since he had arrived, she was perfectly…well, sane! Not drunk, he meant by that.

"Hm, so you're here.." she said. "Sakura, I know your shift starts only in an hour, but I want you to work a little extra time today, since we have some extra patients.." she told Sakura. "Hai, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura, without arguing with her left.

Then Tsunade turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Naruto, Sasuke, I have a mission for you. The scroll that you delivered to Sunagakure last week is missing. Temari…mislaid it. And now, its nowhere to be found in whole of Sunagakure." She explained.

"So simply, Temari forgot where she kept it and then it got stolen?" Naruto clarified. "Yes, the scroll wasn't that important but still, it must be found. I want you both to check on the outskirts of Sunagakure and see if there are any signs." She said

"If the scroll was important, but not that we know of, it might bring many damages. I want you to leave as soon as possible. Sai will meet you at the gates in thirty minutes. So get ready." She said. "Hai!" with that they left, Tsunade and Itachi were the only ones in that room.

"So Itachi, today is the last day of your probation period isn't it?" she asked casually. "Hn." came the usual Uchiha reply.

"And we haven't found anything well, expected by the elders so now you will continue your duty at an ANBU." She told him, sounding very pleased.

"And unlike I have done to any other person, even Sasuke, I would like to give you a mission right away." She said.

This caught his ears. "Here, take a close look, and see if it is familiar…" she said handing him what she was clutching in her hands.

Taking it from her, Itachi felt a familiar vibration run through his spine. Not of fear or excitement, Uchihas' never fear or get excited, this one was familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Looking at it, he saw some very familiar initials, _B T_. His eyes scanned to meet Tsunade's. "So she's back?" he asked. "Seems so…" Tsunade replied. He once again looked at the object in his hand.

It was a little head band made by his mother for her while they were seven. Two little bells jingled from it. His mind darted to the memories of the night when she had begun to hate him so much. The night of the Uchiha Massacre.

**Flashback**

"_Itachi?" Beni called as he was getting ready for the one thing he was going to do to regret for the rest of his life. "Beni? What are you doing here? You should be -"_

"_I know what you're about to do Itachi…" she stopped him. "Hn? What?" he asked. "Your clan…" she replied._

"_Who told you?" he questioned again. "The Sandaime. He gave me the shit about me being the closest to you, being able to read you and all." She sighed. "Itachi…do you really have to do this?" _

"_I hate doing this more than you do Beni, and you know that…but I must…" he answered. _

"_Why? Why must you do this? Who's forcing you? No one is! It's on your choice! The Sandaime said that it was either this or talking to hem for you! But you chose this! Why, Itachi, WHY?" she yelled. Her eyed were filled with tears, all ready to pour._

"_Shut up, Beni! You won't understand! You have no idea what its like to have a war!" Itachi shouted back. _

"_So now it's me who doesn't understand huh? The one who got orphaned at a war? The one who lost all that precious to her at a war? Fine Itachi...if that's what you think…" she said and left him. 'Dammit! Why did I have to get her involved? Why the hell did I shout at her?' he thought. _

_**-Fast forward – when Sasuke got home-**_

"_Run brother; cling to your life..." Itachi said. How he hated what he had done. How he wished he had listened to Beni. He wanted to die right now...he wanted to die by Sasuke's hands...he wanted Sasuke to be stronger, but not used. 'Make the right choice brother, don't let it be like mine…' he thought_

_**-At the gates-**_

"_So you did it huh?" Beni asked upon seeing Itachi there. He remained silent. _

"_I know you did what you thought was right Itachi, I don't blame you for not listening to me. But from now on Itachi, I won't save your stupid ass from anything that comes, like I protected you from you fathers questions." She said _

"_Your on your own, but trust me, when you come to your right mind I'll be back, just to make you wish you had listened to me. But not for anything else." She said before she disappeared. _

**Flashback**

Damn his stupidity. _'I know your back as you said. But this time Beni…don't leave me..' _His own thoughts rang though his mind. Somehow, Tsunade was able to almost hear them too.

* * *

_Second chapter up! I'm not so good at writing from third person's point of view so very,very sorry if it isn't as you expected! Mostly about the past. Enjoy! Read and Review! _

**_~~Ai-chan_**


	3. AN

**DEAR RADERS,**

Ai-chan here.

I'm really sorry to say, but I'll have to discontinue this fic.

I'm REALLY sorry to all the loyal reader out there.

The thing is, it's been so long since I've begun this story and without much update. Since this story wasn't totally planned in the beginning, right now I find it hard to continue.

I'm really sorry again, if anyone wants to take over the story, I don't mind. PM me, we could work it out ^^

Right now, I'm doing a Vampire Knight story.

It's called Paradise.

.net/s/7598685/1/Paradise

Check it out if you have time.

It's a TakumaxOCxZero story.

This time, I PROMISE it's a planned out one.

I appreciate criticism.

Once again, sorry readers!

**Much love, **

**Ai-chan**


End file.
